The Guardian
by JlynCSS
Summary: Kahlan's deepening love for Richard has her on edge even as she deals with an erupting struggle for power in Aydindril.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ever." Richard's words were balm to Kahlan's heart. Not only did they assuage her fears of being the last of her kind, but they reinforced his true feelings for her. She knew he cared deeply for her, but Cara's presence had been testing her…bringing out emotions in Kahlan she'd never experienced before. Envy. Jealousy. This was new territory for Kahlan and Cara's ability to give Richard what she could not weighed heavy on her. Those words he'd spoken to her just days ago helped remind her that it was she alone who held a special place in his heart.

Just after making camp, she and Richard had slipped away from the others in need of some quiet time together. Just wanting to enjoy being near one another without the eyes of others upon them.

But Kahlan had heavy burdens: it seemed she and her companions were not the first to learn of the other Confessors' deaths on Valaria and a struggle for power was quickly escalating at the Confessor's Place. She had received word that Governor Rowley was holding council meetings, trying to persuade other Governors throughout the Midlands that the line of confessors was irrelevant now that they believed only Kahlan survived.

Richard didn't understand, "How can he hold council meetings if there are no Confessors left? Who would he be meeting with?"

Kahlan explained that it was called the "Council of Confessors" as it was ruled by them, but the body was also made up of trusted leaders from throughout the Midlands and was presided over by the Mother Confessor herself. Governor Rowley apparently wasn't as trusted as originally believed.

Kahlan knew that while this struggle was vitally important to all the Midlands, finding the Stone of Tears was crucial to the entire world. They had to prevent the Keeper from leaving the Underworld. She had sent word back that she trusted the remaining council members would quell any insurrection in her absence. She hoped she was right; she feared she was not. Considering Rowley was one of the members of that council, she dreaded to think others might harbor his same views. But right now, she was on a much more important mission.

Her thoughts swirled to all that had happened over recent months. Richard had many times over risked everything to save her from Rahl, from banelings; the Midland's was riddled with dangers. She knew that it meant he cared for her as much as she cared for him. And that made him vulnerable.

She needed to keep him safe. Not only from the new evils they knew were lurking, but from herself. She would do anything to protect the man she loved, including sending him away. Their love and devotion to each other was pulling them closer…and tearing them apart with the agony of not being able to be together.

After Pamorah, she would return to Aydindril alone. It broke her heart to think of telling him to leave her side, but there was no point in delaying it. They had fought so hard, given up so much for the freedom and future of the people of the Midland's; but for them, there would be no future.

Until then, she needed him to stay focused. She wondered how she could expect him to remain so when she herself was losing that same battle. Whenever he looked at her or spoke her name, it was all she could do to keep from reaching out to touch him. She knew he felt the same way and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself back. She hoped at least as long as it took them to get to Pamorah. One of them needed to remain strong and she was finding it more and more difficult. If Richard faltered too…

Tears pricked her eyes as she shook her head. The consequences were too great to think about. But she _had _to think about them. It was the only way to remain strong. If she lost control of her emotions, her power…for Richard, it would be deadly.

Richard saw her tears. He put a hand to her arm halting her steps. "Why are you crying?"

She managed a small smile. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the decision she'd come to. She would let him know, in time. "It's nothing." She said, moving to lean against a tree just off the path. "I was just remembering everything we've been through these last few months…wondering what lies ahead."

Richard picked her hand up in both of his. "It has been pretty scary hasn't it? But we're together, that's what's important, Kahlan." His warm smile only made her feel worse. How could she possibly send him away from her?

Kahlan looked down at her hand in his, blinking back tears that were ready to fall. "We should get back to the others."

He held onto her hand long after he should have. He couldn't bring himself to let go. He needed her warmth, the connection to her. He could see she needed his touch just as much. He suddenly felt a strong pull to her, one he couldn't ignore. He leaned in close, his lips a heartbeat away from hers.

She felt his warm breath on her face. "Richard, no" she whispered softly.

The nearness of her as her breath mingled with his made him dizzy. He brushed her cheek with his, softly nudging his nose against her. The feel of her skin against him sent a shiver down his spine. "It's alright Kahlan." His gentle words sent her heart racing just as his lips took hers.

Kahlan was unable to resist as his gentle kiss lulled her deeper. Her fingers moved up his body to caress the back of his neck. He pulled her close, feeling her melt into him.

His passion growing, Richard's breath came heavy as he kissed her cheek, her ear, her neck. Kahlan relished the feel of his whiskers, rough against her skin, of his warm lips on her neck and face. She gathered his hair in her fingers. When his mouth took hers once more, she felt the heat of desire rising within her, mingling with her power like a tempestuous storm about to strike.

Abruptly, she pulled back. Tears sprang readily to her eyes. "Richard, please," she panted. "It's too dangerous. We can't do this."

Still holding onto her, Richard felt a visceral pain within. The magical barrier between them grew agonizingly more difficult to avoid. How could he make her understand? Understand that he'd rather live under her power as a confessed man than be without her? How many times had he tried to tell her he wasn't afraid. She wouldn't hear of it.

He needed to somehow convince her it would all be okay, but she was too afraid of hurting him. Right now, all he could see was her anguish. He released his hold on her, sorrow evident in his eyes.

Choking back tears, she stepped away from him, back onto the path, "I'm sorry Richard."

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Glistening with sweat, Kahlan panted, "Now, Richard. _**Please**_."

He too was slick with sweat, breathing heavily. "Kahlan, are you sure this is okay?"

"No, but we can't stop now."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it" she breathed heavily, giving him a small smile.

He agreed with a grunt and gritted his teeth, "Okay..."

Nervously, he gave a solid thrust, more forceful than he intended. Kahlan cried out in pain.

The arrow lodged in her thigh exited cleanly through her leg. It was the only way to get it out. The barbs on the head required Richard push it all the way through rather than pull it back out. He'd broken off the fletching before using a rock to thrust it the rest of the way through her leg.

"Okay, it's through, it's out now." He held onto her legs as she lay on the ground, arched in pain.

Kahlan panted, trying to breathe through the intense throbbing. "Thank you."

He smiled. "That's the first time anyone's thanked me for helping to rip a whole through their leg."

She shrugged her eyes, "it needed to be done."

The attack had come just after she'd pulled away from his kiss. As she stood on the path still trembling from his touch, an arrow slammed into her. It had come from a nearby pine. Richard deftly guided Kahlan to the ground before making his way to the assailant, slicing him through with his sword just as the man was about to release another arrow. Blood spilled from his mouth as he fell to his knees. Richard grabbed him by the collar, yanking his face close to his "Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

He choked on his blood and fell dead in Richard's grasp. Shoving his body to the ground, Richard noticed the small insignia on the man's tunic: a black circle with a golden arrow through its center. He'd never seen anything like it before.

Back at Kahlan's side, Richard ripped open her legging, pulling the fabric aside to get more easily at the wound. "It doesn't look too bad. It's clean through. There's no pieces left inside." He tore off a strip of his shirt to use as a bandage.

Kahlan's breathing calmed as he tended to her. She was grateful to have him by her side, especially at a moment like this. She lay back, looking up at the sky, trying to relax and stay calm.

She could feel Richard's warm fingers brushing against her as he cleaned her wound, firmly holding her as he wrapped the strip of cloth around her leg. She was beginning to forget she'd even been hit with an arrow. Her heavy pant was starting to return. All she could think of was his firm hands against her skin. When he released her thigh to tear another piece of his shit Kahlan sat up quickly. "That's okay. I can do it."

"Don't be silly. You're hurt. Lay back down, I'm almost done."

"No, Richard. I'll do the rest." She tried to insist but he wouldn't hear of it. He gently pushed her shoulders until she lay back again.

"I'll be done in a minute."

Kahlan bit her lip, trying to take her mind away from his hands.

Finally, he finished wrapping her wound. "There. That should do. Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Though her leg throbbed, she felt more the loss of his warmth against her. She turned her head so he couldn't see the flushness of her face.

"I'll be fine."

He helped her to stand and she tested her leg. "Can you walk? We should get back to the others".

She nodded she could. It was sore but she could manage it.

##

Back at camp, Richard made sure Kahlan was comfortable near the fire. Zedd had given her some tea that would make her sleep through to morning. Cara was tending to the horses and keeping an eye on Flynn as he gathered firewood.

"Richard." Zedd's tone was somber. That insignia you describe is the emblem of a Foy: An elite archer sent from the Confessor's Palace with only one purpose: to compel those wounded by the arrows to return to the palace."

Richard didn't understand. "How does shooting someone with an arrow force them to return to Aydindril?"

"The arrows they carry are spelled with magic created by the wizards of Aydindril thousand's of years ago. The magic of the arrows is poison…and the only cure is in the waters of the Fountain of Spirits found at the Confessor's Palace."

Richard felt as if the earth rolled under his feet. Poison. Now he understood. "So if they didn't return, they couldn't be cured? They would die?"

Zedd nodded, feeling a pang of guilt at knowing it was the wizards who created this magic. "It was a way of ensuring rogue leaders who ignored the Council of Confessors returned to Aydindril to face justice."

Richard looked hopeful. "Do you have any of this water with you, in case of something like this?"

Zedd shook his head. "The wizards wanted to make sure the person returned to Aydindril. It's healing powers last outside the fountain but a few moments."

Richard rubbed his temples between his fingers. They were fighting an even bigger evil than Rahl…fighting the dead come back to life, trying to prevent the very Keeper of the Underworld from escaping. And now this. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He had felt the weight of the world on his shoulders already, but now, with Kahlan's life in jeopardy…fighting the dead seemed easy. He drew a deep breath. "I have to get her there Zedd. How much time does she have?"

"It's hard to say, the magic works differently in different people. The wizards knew some of the leaders could be traveling great distances. For that reason, it's a slow working poison, hopefully allowing them time to reach the fountain, if they made haste. He looked at Richard, his eyes pleading for unnecessary forgiveness: "It was never meant to be used in this manner…against a Confessor…the **Mother Confessor**!" his last words caught in his throat.

Richard laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know Zedd."

Richard went to where Kahlan slept and knelt down beside to her. Though the evening was warm, she shook with chills. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. She didn't look well. He added his blanket to hers but when she continued to shiver he lay down beside her and gathered her in his arms. Holding her close to him he whispered in her ear, "I won't let anything happen to you Kahlan." She slowly seemed to warm in his embrace and at last became still, sleeping peacefully. With Kahlan in his arms, he too drifted off.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Richard."

He didn't want to wake. He heard someone calling his name, but he was still enjoying the warm embrace of the woman he loved. His blissful dream had her returning his passionate kiss. He wanted to sleep forever.

"Richard" he heard again.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Kahlan faced him, still in his arms. "Did you sleep well?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He suddenly felt embarrassed, as if she might know what he had just been dreaming. She must think him awfully forward, lying here with her like this. He loosened his hold on her and looked away. "You were shivering with cold…the fire didn't seem to help."

"It's okay, Richard." Her words pulled his eyes back to hers. She rested a reassuring hand on his chest and smiled. "Thank you for keeping me warm."

He was relieved to see she was feeling better. Zedd's tea must have helped.

Her closeness made his heart pound. They needed to be on their way and he knew if he didn't move now he might never pull himself away. He looked in her eyes a moment longer then stood and hoisted her to her feet. "We should be able to find horses in the next town. Are you able to walk?"

Kahlan didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms and felt a sudden chill without his body next to hers. "We don't have a choice, but I'll be glad once we can ride."

Zedd, Cara and Flynn were now on their way to Pamorah. They would rejoin them when they could. Right now, Richard's only concern was getting Kahlan to Aydindril and to the Fountain of Spirits at the Confessor's Palace.

##

More than a week of hard travel had exhausted them both and Richard's concern grew as Kahlan seemed to wither. Each passing day she was a little paler, a little weaker, but she had still been able to ride. He was thankful for that.

Nearing Aydindril, he had scooped her up in his arms when she collapsed just outside the city gates. They had been riding side-by-side when she suddenly slumped forward on her horse. She had pushed herself as far as she could. Richard called out to her, fear in his voice. Thankfully, she hadn't fallen off as he grabbed the reins and brought her horse to a halt.

He gathered her up in his arms and rode to the steps of the Confessor's Palace. Its splendor made it easy to find; its polished white granite like a brilliant pearl shining in the sun. Had he not been consumed with fear for Kahlan, Richard would have been overcome with awe. Her description of the city and palace on their journey here could not compare.

Upon reaching the steep granite steps leading to where she had told him they would find the Fountain of Spirits, he dismounted and pulled her from his horse, carrying her the rest of the way. Panic gripped him as he urged her to hold on. "Stay with me Kahlan, we're here now." He didn't know how much of the water she needed to drink but he scooped a handful and brought it to her lips. All around them people gathered, many falling to their knees in reverence at having the Mother Confessor in Aydindril. Richard was too concerned to notice as he continued to scoop water into her mouth.

A voice came from behind. "She's had enough."

Richard turned his head toward the voice.

A stout man a few years older than himself made his way toward them. He could see the concern etched in Richard's anxious eyes. "If she's drinking from the Fountain of Spirits, I assume she's been visited by a Foy. She needs only a sip. The purpose is to ensure the person returns to Aydindril, which she has. She'll be fine now."

Richard felt a swell of relief and he touched a damp hand to Kahlan's cheek. She was already becoming more alert. He looked over the man, taking in his tunic of black and royal blue, the same colors as the flags flying outside the Confessor's Palace. "Who are you?"

He came closer. "I'm Greer, Aid to presiding Mother Confessors."

"Is there somewhere she can rest?"

Greer nodded. "The Mother Confessor's rooms always stand ready in case of her return. I'll take you there."

##

Kahlan enjoyed the feel of lying in her luxurious bed. She was still a bit disoriented but more recovered now that she had rested.

"You're looking much better." Richard's thumb brushed her cheek as he sat beside her on the bed. The color was finally returning to her cheeks giving her a healthy glow. A fire burned in the hearth adding its warmth to the room.

Kahlan put a hand to his leg. "I'll be fine now, Richard. I just needed a little rest before I go to the Council Chambers."

"I'm going with you." He gripped the hilt of his sword. "I want them to know the Mother Confessor is accompanied by the Seeker."

She smiled at his protectiveness. "I'm sure they know already. Word travels fast when the Mother Confessor arrives in Aydindril."

He squeezed her hand. How's your wound? Is it really gone? Perhaps I should have a look for myself."

She tilted her head toward him, "It's really gone…I've told you I already looked." She gave him a teasing grin. "I think you're just trying to get another look at my leg."

He gave a small laugh. "I won't deny that."

A matronly voice boomed from the shadows. "Shall I send for Greer now, my Lady?" A very rotund woman stepped out of the dark corners of the room into the light of the fire.

Kahlan felt like a reprimanded school girl. Tilting her head toward Richard she whispered, "Who's that?"

Smiling, he too whispered his reply, "That's Agatha: your hand maid."

Kahlan held in a laugh. "Oh. She must have come after I left Aydindril."

Kahlan then spoke up in an authoritative voice, "Yes, bring him at once. I wish him to take us to the Council Chambers."

Agatha gave a stern look to Richard before she made for the door.

He playfully whispered once more, "I don't think she likes me."

Kahlan's giggle was the sweetest sound he'd heard in weeks.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Now that Kahlan's health had returned, Richard allowed himself to take in the splendor of the city as they passed through. The sheer size of it left him unsettled. He'd never seen such large buildings; each more magnificent than the last. But none could equal that of the Confessor's Palace. It hurt his neck to look up to its top. He and Kahlan followed Greer along a promenade running the length of the palace, leading them to the Council Chambers. The people in the streets shouted their greetings to the Mother Confessor, reverence and awe on their faces. It made Richard uncomfortable. Not at their display toward Kahlan, but with himself. He wondered why she had never fully explained to him the eminent status she held. Why she had never expected deference from him. Never before had he felt the mantle of woods guide as strongly as he did now. In the distance he saw the stone Keep Zedd so often talked about, veiled in a gray mist, concealing it in the shadows, as if some magical shield protected it. Richard somehow felt akin with it, suddenly feeling cloaked in his own gray cloud.

##

Once reaching the Council Chambers, Kahlan immediately sought out Governor Rowley.

He seemed a large presence as he stood before her, but with her elegant white hood pulled over her head, Kahlan looked intimidating and very much the Mother Confessor. Richard stood just behind her with his sword drawn. His shoulders heaved with every breath, rage flashing in his eyes, clearly displaying his intent for all the Councilors to see. Without a word, Kahlan thrust out her arm, her hand gripping tightly around the Governor's throat as he stood in abject terror. Looking hard into his eyes, her lips were set firm with anger as her fingers tightened around his neck. "Tell me, Governor: Do you find me [i]irrelevant [/i]now?"

"Forgive me Mother Confessor. I only wanted what was best for the Midlands…with the other Confessors dead—"

Paralyzed by fear, Rowley's eyes went wide as Kahlan's fingers tightened around his throat. "**I** am very much alive. Was it you who sent the Foy after me?"

Sweat poured from his brow. "No, Mother Confessor." He shook with terror. "I swear!" She could see he was telling the truth. Her grip slackened, but didn't release.

"You are relieved of your duties to this Council. I don't expect to see you within Aydindril unless I personally send for you. Do you understand?" Her grip tightened again when he didn't reply. _Do you understand_?"

"Yes! Yes Mother Confessor!"

Richard stepped forward and grabbed his arm. "I'll escort him through the city gates."

##

Kahlan made her way back to her room as Greer fell into step beside her. "If I may have a moment, Mother Confessor?"

Her dress fluttered behind her with her brisk pace. Without slowing she nodded for him to continue.

"If you please…it's been a quite some time since any Confessor has been in the Palace, and even longer since the Mother Confessor herself has been here…"

"I will see them, Greer." She knew his request before he spoke it. She knew he wanted her to see the prisoners, hear their confessions and pass judgment on their fate. "Are there many?"

"There is only one, but his crime is unforgiveable."

Kahlan halted her steps, peering intently into his eyes. "How is it there is only one, after all this time?"

He averted his eyes a moment before continuing. "In the absence of any Confessors, and as Minister of Justice, Governor Rowley has been passing judgment."

"And the Council has allowed this?"

Greer nodded.

"Well, he'll pass judgment no more." Kahlan was angry. She should have called for his head. She would if he ever stepped foot in Aydindril again.

"What is the charge against him?"

"Treason. He was the newest member of the Council appointed by Lady Serena when she was the Mother Confessor. It is believed he was trying to expel the Supreme Councilor, Governor Nolan.

Kahlan shook her head. Had everyone gone mad? Every member of her Council seemed to be vying for control. She hoped she didn't make a mistake in sending Rowley away. She thought it best if he were no where near the other members. It seemed the poisonous treachery went deeper than she realized.

She resumed her brisk pace.

"The prisoner won't admit to any of it. In fact, he won't speak at all, but the Council feels the evidence against him is strong. They've sentenced him to death." Greer halted his steps though Kahlan did not. "It's Prince Edan of Winterhaven"

Kahlan's step faltered, but she continued. Confessing a person was not done lightly; especially a Council member; even more so with a Prince. "Tomorrow then, I will see him." She would do what needed to be done.

Greer hurried to catch her. "There is one more thing, my Lady. The remaining Councilors as well as all of Aydindril are thrilled at having the Mother Confessor in the city once more. There's a banquet to be held in your honor tomorrow night."

That was the last thing she wanted. She knew Richard would be anxious to return to the others and continue the search for the Stone of Tears. She pulled a deep breath. She also knew she couldn't go with him. She had already made that decision when they were headed to Pamorah. Their closeness made it far too dangerous. Seeing the situation in Aydindril was far worse than she had realized only added to her need to stay.

She understood the importance of having the Mother Confessor return and the duties that it entailed. It was time to tell him…after the banquet.

Thankful to have finally reached her room, Kahlan shielded her forlorn eyes from Greer. "I'll be there." She quickly stepped into the sanctuary of her room and closed the door behind her.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The heavy iron door was unlocked and opened, making way for the Mother Confessor and the Seeker. Greer held the heavy bars aside as they passed through.

"This way" he indicated to the cell where the prisoner was being held. Kahlan's dress gathered around her feet as she came to stop before the cell. Richard stood at her side, hand on sword.

"Prince Edan. I'm sorry that our first meeting finds you behind bars."

He stood at her approach. He was an imposing figure: tall and broad. His dark full beard added to his rugged features. His eyes took her in before he answered, setting Richard on edge. "As am I".

"Are you guilty of the crimes as accused by the Confessor's Council?"

Piercing blue eyes stared back into hers.

Richard didn't like the way he looked at her. He gritted his teeth. "Answer the Mother Confessor".

Kahlan prompted him, "If you admit your guilt, there's no need for confession."

His eyes never left hers. "I'm prepared to be confessed."

Stepping close to the bars Kahlan's voice was firm. "The Council has found you guilty of Treason. You have 24 hours to admit your guilt for a swift execution or you _will_ be confessed."

Watching the Mother Confessor in action made Greer shake in his boots. He knew that death was more merciful than confession. If Prince Edan refused to admit his guilt and was confessed, he would spend the rest of his tormented days in this dark cell longing for his Mistress. From having seen confessed prisoners in the past, Greer knew the pain and anguish would be so great, the Prince would die a slow, agonizing death. A chill ran down his spine. Yes, a swift execution was much more merciful. Prince Edan would be a fool not to take it.

##

"Are you alright?" Richard noticed Kahlan had been acting skittish all day.

She absently reached for a pillow from the settee, fluffing it. "I'm fine. I just, don't feel up to this banquet tonight." Her stomach twisted in knots. She wondered if she would ever see him again after tonight. The thought terrified her.

Richard put his hands on her shoulders. "It can't be that bad…it's in _your_ honor." He smiled trying to lift her spirits. "It'll be over before you know it." Kahlan wanted to collapse in his arms right there, beg him to stay with her forever even if they could never be together. She pulled the pillow to her chest and hugged it tight, lest she give in. She knew how unfair and unreasonable that idea was, but the thought of never seeing him again broke her heart.

She needed to put some distance between them before she changed her mind. She quickly shooed him from her room. "Let me get ready, I feel a mess having been down in that dungeon today."

##

Kahlan had decided that if this was the last time she and Richard would see each other, she was going to make sure he saw her the way she wanted him to. She might be bound to her title and be forced to live with the yoke of duty, but she didn't want to feel the weight of it. Not tonight. Tonight, she wanted to feel like a woman: a beautiful woman.

She brushed her freshly washed hair until it was silky and shining while Agatha pulled several white dresses from the Mother Confessor's closets for Kahlan to choose from, all of them in varying shades of white.

She decided on a simple two-piece dress of elegant pearl white silk. The skirt was long and flowing, softly hugging her hips before gracefully falling around her. The bodice was low cut and form fitting with pearl buttons from breast to waist, its edge trimmed in silver-white lace at the waist and wrists.

"That dress looks like it was made for you alone."

"Thank you Agatha." Kahlan felt very much a beautiful woman.

Richard knocked on Kahlan's chamber door. Agatha allowed him in on her way out, leaving them alone. When Kahlan stepped from her bedroom into the parlor, she took his very breath away. Her thick, dark hair framed her face, cascading over her shoulders, contrasting with the pearl white of the dress. Richard's eyes roamed over her curves. She was a striking woman. Mesmerized, he took in the deep blue of her eyes, the beautiful features of her face. Unsure if his legs would hold him, he took a step toward her. Beyond her name he was speechless. His eyes fell to the swell of her breasts, rising and falling with each breath. He ached to feel her softness, kiss the creamy smoothness of her skin that beckoned to him now.

He looked again to her face. Kahlan could see the passion smoldering in his eyes. She dared not fan the embers. Taking a deep breath she headed for the door. "We should be on our way. It wouldn't be right for the Mother Confessor to be late to her own banquet."

Richard was taken aback at how quickly she went past him, though understood she would be uneasy with her first official appearance in Aydindril as Mother Confessor.

##

By Richard's side, Kahlan found she was actually enjoying the night. He never took his eyes off her which made her feel uneasy and wonderful at the same time. She felt them on her now as she watched couples dancing. Richard's easy manner and smile filled her with warmth. She was dreading the night's end when she knew she must tell him to go on without her.

They stood near the center of the room watching as people danced. The Supreme Councilor, Governor Nolen, asked if Kahlan would join him. It was rare that a man dare ask a Confessor to dance, knowing her ability to enslave him with a mere touch. Kahlan surmised Governor Nolen was comfortable, having been surrounded by Confessors his entire life, growing up in Aydindril and then serving on the Council of Confessor's. Though she would have much preferred to stay where she was, she knew diplomacy required she accept. She took his hand with an apologetic smile back at Richard. He nodded, letting her know he understood.

Richard was feeling cloaked once more by the gray cloud. He wished he had learned how to dance when he was younger. Watching her with another man's arms around her left a gnawing knot in his stomach. He decided it was best not to watch and let his gaze fall to the floor.

Governor Nolan noticed Richard's changed demeanor and danced Kahlan over closer to him, placing her hands into Richard's. "Perhaps you should take over from here." He smiled and made his way through the crowd.

Richard looked down at their hands for a moment before he sheepishly smiled up at her. "I don't know how to dance."

She squeezed his hands in surprise. Her smile disarmed him. "You mean you never danced with Anna?"

His eyes intently on hers implied the true meaning of his words. "There're a lot of things Anna and I never did."

"But you loved Anna."

Richard's eyes softened and he slowly shook his head, looking at her for a long moment. "That wasn't love Kahlan."

Kahlan didn't know why she was so happy to hear his words. He'd known Anna long before he'd met her. She fought the urge to kiss him and instead, guided his arm around her waist. He rested his warm hand on the small of her back as she held his other near her shoulder.

Richard liked the feel of her in his arms. He would have been happy to just hold her like that for the rest of the night.

"Fortunately for you, I know how to dance," she said with a grin. "Just follow my lead."

Richard's self-consciousness soon faded as they slowly moved to the music. He gave her a sideways glance. "And how is it that you know how to dance?"

She told him a story of her time at the Valley of Thandor. She had been a girl of 10 or so years of age, when a young wizard named Warren, not much older than her, had taught her to dance. _"You could one day very well be the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell. You may find you're able to prevent wars by dancing with kings rather than confessing them."_

"Smart wizard. What else did he teach you?" Richard's eyes danced mischievously.

Kahlan didn't take the bait. "He was soon sent to the Palace of the Prophets. I never saw him again." Her thoughts then drifted to never seeing Richard again. She doubted she ever would after she sent him away. Instinctively, she held tighter to him. The feel of her stirred Richard's blood. He pulled her close to his frame, so her cheek rested against his neck. He let his thumb slip under the scalloped edge of her bodice, resting against her back. Kahlan could barely breathe at his warm touch on her skin. Her knees grew weak when he kissed her temple, his mouth slowly making its way to her ear. She felt his breath against her soft and warm. Rather than pulling back, Kahlan clung to him, leaving her own warm kiss on his neck. Richard swallowed hard. Barely able to move, he stopped dancing.

Kahlan stopped her feet as well and stood soaking in the feel of him. In a room full of people she never felt more alone, knowing the end was near. Richard, feeling like she was finally beginning to let him in, looked forward to the end of the banquet.

As the music ended she pulled free of his arms. "How about some cider?"

Unable to form words, Richard only nodded.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That should be for the Mother Confessor to decide." Richard growled. He was quickly becoming angry at the new Minister of Justice.

Philip Simpson, the man on the receiving end of Richard's ire, held up his hands trying to diffuse the Seeker's anger. "She would be upholding an ancient tradition, one that goes back thousands of years."

Governor Nolan backed Richard just as vehemently, "A tradition that hasn't been invoked in more than a hundred years!"

The Minister's face turned crimson, "Only because it wasn't needed until now! Most Mother Confessors either already had their mate or were beyond childbearing years. It's been over a hundred years since we've had a Mother Confessor so young."

Kahlan looked at each of the men's faces. She wanted to diffuse the argument before it grew any louder. "Certainly I have something to say in this matter?"

"With all due respect, Mother Confessor, there isn't much to say." The Minister looked squarely into Kahlan's eyes. "You have no mate have you? The prisoner has requested the treaty. It must be considered."

His words cut Kahlan's heart in two. She had no mate; that was true. But she did have a love. A love that could never be. She swallowed hard, trying to find a voice through all she felt at that moment.

Richard and Kahlan had been drinking their cider, enjoying conversation with Governor Nolan, when the new Minister of Justice joined their party to inform Kahlan that the prisoner had requested the _Liberation Treaty_.

The Minister had answered Richard's questioning look: _"It's an ancient treaty that can only be invoked by the Mother Confessor. It's offered to doomed men wishing to barter for their freedom. Rather than be put to death or living the rest of their life in a dank dungeon…the man willingly offers himself to be confessed."_

Richard was dumbfounded. _"But he'd be enslaved."_

_"Enslaved to the Mother Confessor, but free. It's a desperate measure. Some prefer death. But for others, they'd rather be all consumed with love than live the rest of their days in a prison cell. It's offered in exchange for being the chosen mate of the Mother Confessor. It's rarely used since she must be in need of a mate for it to even be considered."_

The blood drained to Richard's feet. He felt his head swim. He looked to Kahlan for her denial but she gave him none. In fact, her eyes told him it was all too real. His words came in a tight whisper, _"You can't go along with this."_

Before she could answer the Minister pressed her, "Would you confess another man simply to fulfill the role of mate? Prince Edan is a strong, young man with much wealth. All that he owns would go directly into the city treasury. The people will demand you accept. _You_ are the very last of your line."

Richard's anger could no longer be contained, "That doesn't mean she – "

"He's right." Kahlan's flat voice quieted the men.

They all looked at her.

She maintained her emotionless Confessor's face as she addressed Minister Simpson. "I understand the people will want me to take a mate. I will consider the request."

Richard's look was explosive. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kahlan tried to calm him with a hand to his arm, "Richard, as Mother Confessor I must reflect on the matter. I can't completely disregard my obligations merely because I don't like the options."

Richard's eyes cut through hers, trying to see through the mask she maintained. He didn't trust himself to speak. He trembled, trying to contain the anger roiling within him. He couldn't understand why she would even consider this. Rather than say something he would regret, he pulled free his arm and walked off.

##

Kahlan found him on the grounds surrounding the Confessor's Palace. He was always more comfortable being among the trees. Even in her despair, she couldn't help but smile at that thought as she walked up close behind him. He must have heard her but he didn't take his gaze from the moon. It was shining brightly, casting a silver glow through the trees.

She didn't know what to say. He must know she was there. When he continued to look at the sky she finally broke the silence with her whisper, "Richard."

He didn't turn when he spoke. "It's hard to believe that's the same moon I watched so many nights from Hartland…you would have seen it too, from here." Lost in deep thought he continued staring at the moon. Finally, he turned to her, looking as if he was putting aside dark thoughts. He took her hands up in his. "I'll find Zedd and Cara and search for the Stone of Tears. When it's over, I'll come back for you…just like we originally planned."

Already Kahlan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "No, Richard. You can't come back for me. It's too dangerous for you."

Richard slowly shook his head, not wanting to hear, not wanting to believe, what she was saying.

The time was now. Kahlan had to make him understand. She held tight to his hands. "When you came to my room tonight...I saw the look in your eyes." Kahlan's insides melted with the memory. "And I was happy for it. I wanted to hold you so badly. I wanted you to hold me." She had to pause before she could go on, her gaze fell to the ground. "I wanted you to kiss me." Desperate, she looked back up into his eyes, "I wanted you to kiss me and never stop."

Richard urgently pulled her to him, slipping his hands into her hair, "I want that now Kahlan." He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him back.

"Richard, **no**. See how dangerous it is for us? We can't... Please. You can't come back."

He held her at arms length, his hands on her shoulders. "I told you I won't let anything happen to you, Kahlan. I can't protect you if I'm not here."

"And I can't protect you if you _are_. Cara will protect you now."

His hands gripped her tightly. "It's not _protection_ I want Kahlan. I need you with me."

Kahlan didn't know anything anymore. Only that she had to send away the man she loved. She knew it was too dangerous for him to be near her, yet she didn't know if she trusted Cara enough to keep him safe. Richard loosened his grip when he saw he was hurting her.

Tears fell from Kahlan's eyes as she slipped her fingers into the opening of his shirt, gently touching the mark of the Keeper. "I'm frightened for you."

Richard shuddered with the feel of her fingers on his skin. He could restrain himself no longer. He suddenly pulled her close, covering her mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands deep in her hair, held her to him. Through Kahlan's broken sobs, he covered her face with hot kisses.

Kahlan breathlessly pulled herself from his embrace.

"Richard, we can't do this. You have to leave." Her sobs came fully now. "I'm the last of the Confessor's. I have to continue the line – I can't do that if you're here."

Richard stiffened. "That's what this is about? Edan? You're going to take him as your mate?"

"This is about **you**, Richard. Keeping you safe."

Emotions had drained them both. They stood silent in the moonlight, trying to find some solution to the agony, knowing there was none but the one before them.

Kahlan was the first to finally speak. "Richard, what the Minister said is true. The people will expect me to accept the treaty."

He stood rock still. "No, Kahlan."

Kahlan tried to find words to make him understand. Tears spilled from her eyes as she searched his face. She saw she was breaking his heart. "There's no other way. You must go Richard."

Her own heart breaking, she rushed from the stand of trees toward the lights of the palace.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Richard felt empty inside. The gray cloud surrounding him was closing in, squeezing the very breath from his lungs. He knew the crushing pain he felt in his chest was his heart breaking in two. Tears blurred his vision. He was going to find Zedd and Cara and search for the Stone of Tears. And then…and then he didn't care. He could plunge into a dark abyss for all he cared. But he had to stop the Keeper, or else Kahlan would never be safe. He didn't care what happened to him after it was over as long as he knew she was safe. Passing through the city gates he felt the dense cloud around him turn black, threatening to choke the very life from him. He fought for breath through his tears and kicked his heels into his horse galloping off into the night, the lights of Aydindril growing smaller behind him.

##

Running for the solitude of her room, Kahlan could barely see through her tear filled eyes. She rounded a corner as she neared the palace, colliding directly into the rock solid chest of Governor Nolan. "Mother Confessor, are you alright?" His hands gripped her shoulders. He could see her distress. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

Kahlan apologized for running into him and tried to quickly regain her composure. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she assured him she was fine.

"I was hoping to speak with the Seeker. Do you know where I might find him?"

She fought to hold in a sob. "He needed to continue his quest for the Stone of Tears. I'm sure he's left the city by now."

The Governor now understood her tears. Gently he asked, "He's not coming back then?" He already knew the answer.

Kahlan's gaze fell to the ground. "No. I don't expect him to return."

The Governor eyed her closely. "You're not planning on accepting the treaty are you?" When she didn't answer he bent his head to look directly in her eyes, "You don't have to accept it."

Kahlan didn't want to even think about it right now. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts. She wanted to go to her room and cry for the man she loved. The man she had sent away. She wanted to curse the magic and the duty that kept them apart.

Kahlan started getting angry thinking about all she would never have. At how deeply she had hurt Richard. From that anger she drew resolve. She took a deep breath, her face stoic, her voice flat and lifeless, "It is my fate as the last living Confessor, Governor. I don't see I have any other choice."

"Duty, not love…the code of the Confessors?"

Pain twisting her heart, Kahlan could only nod.

"I owe you an apology Mother Confessor."

"Apology for what Governor?"

"I am the one who dispatched the Foy after you."

Kahlan drew in a sharp breath, immediately on alert. "You? Why?"

"Aydindril was slipping into chaos. The struggle for power over the Council of Confessors was out of control." He looked sincerely into her eyes. "We needed you here. I didn't know what else to do."

Even as she tried to understand it, Kahlan wasn't happy to learn what he'd done. She pulled free of his grasp and continued on toward the palace.

##

Kahlan sat on the floor before the fire in her room. Though her big bed wasn't far, she preferred to be here, closer to the warmth. She had a chill within her she couldn't shake and sat with her knees pulled close, her arms wrapped around them. She'd been watching the fire for hours it seemed. It must be quite late. She had just sent Agatha away after she'd turned down the sheets and plumped the pillows. Kahlan wanted only to be alone with her thoughts and her tears.

She couldn't believe she would never see Richard again. The pain she felt inside threatened to consume her. How many times had she asked the Good Spirits to take her power…make her a normal woman.

Her blue eyes staring into the fire and lost in despair, she didn't hear the faint creak of the door as it slowly opened. She petitioned again to the Spirits now for relief." Her plea was interrupted when she heard someone in the parlor.

She let out an annoyed breath. "Agatha, please. I wish to be alone."

She heard footsteps as they came up behind her. Lifting her face, about to voice her displeasure at the interruption, she found she was staring into the warmest brown eyes she'd ever seen.

She was frozen in time, unable even to breathe.

Richard stood stone still. His eyes riveted to hers with an intensity that sent warm shivers through her body.

His voice was barely a whisper, "You can't do this Kahlan. You may think my being with you will destroy me, but you're wrong. Sending me away, Kahlan…**that's** what will destroy me".

Tears filled her eyes as she finally found strength to stand. Not trusting her legs to hold her, she rested her palms on the wall behind her for support.

Richard's heart pounded in his chest. She was always the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but here, now, in the firelight; he felt a physical ache for her. "I was barely 3 leagues from here when I couldn't go on. I had to come back." His steps were deliberate as he moved in close, his body brushing up against hers, Kahlan relied fully on the wall now for support.

"Kahlan." His voice was deep and rough with emotion. He conveyed so much with that singular word. She knew the thoughts running through his head. They were running through hers as well. She was defenseless against them. Any restraint she may have thought she had was quickly evaporating. She lightly put a hand to his chest, a weak barrier to keep him at bay. Their eyes burned into each other, neither one dared take a breath. "Richard" it was meant to be said in protest but instead, betrayed the desire welling up inside her. At hearing her speak his name he gripped her wrist, pulling her hand aside. Their eyes remained fixed as he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

The moment Richard's lips touched hers, they closed their eyes, melting into each other. His head was spinning with the feel of her. He buried his hands in her hair and held tight.

At months of longing finally being realized, Richard's kiss was suddenly urgent, devouring her in his passion. He'd come so close to losing her, his hunger consumed him. Kahlan's need was just as furious urging him deeper into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him, moaning with the relief of finally having her in his arms.

Desire unleashed, Richard blazed a course of hot kisses down her neck and chest, through the thin fabric of her dress they covered her breasts. Kahlan's hands gripped at the wall behind her for support as his mouth went lower still. He lifted her bodice, leaving passionate kisses across her middle. She moaned deeply at the feel of him pressing firmly against her.

Richard's eyes again found hers as they both stood gasping for breath. His gaze fell to her heaving breasts, her creamy smooth skin once again beckoned to him. With his heart pounding out of control, his lips answered the call. The feel of his soft whiskers brushing against her skin sent Kahlan's mind reeling.

"Richard," she whispered breathlessly. She was afraid of where they were going, but lost in her desire for him, she could offer no resistance. She wondered if he had the strength to stop them; praying he didn't, knowing it was already too late.

His mouth followed his hands as his he undid each of her pearl buttons. Undoing the last, he pulled open her bodice and freely covered her breasts with his kiss. Kahlan gasped at the feel of his hot mouth on her, his teeth raking over her. Arching back, her head against the wall, she clutched his hair tightly, twisting it in her fingers. She could feel Richard shaking with his need as he pulled the bodice free of her, and lowered her to soft carpet. In desperation Kahlan once more offered the only resistance she could, "Richard."

He wasn't afraid. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. As his hands roamed her body, he whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid, Kahlan. It'll be alright." Her insides fluttered with the sound of his voice. She wanted to believe him. She had to. Her will to resist had deserted her. There was no going back now.

"Don't ever leave me again Kahlan. I love you. Forever."

Tears fell from her eyes, "I never want to be apart from you Richard. I love you, more than life."

Consumed with the intensity of their passion, they were one.

##

When at last they lay in each other's arms Richard looked into her eyes. "I told you not be afraid Kahlan." She couldn't understand how he was not affected by her power. She put her hand to his face searching his eyes. "How is it possible Richard?"

He smiled. "I don't know. I only know I wasn't afraid. I wanted to be with you more than anything. I was already consumed by my love for you. I would rather have been your slave forever than live without you Kahlan. I think that's what protects me." He gently kissed her lips. "Being apart from you is what would destroy me."

Kahlan was deliriously happy to learn they could be together without her harming him. She wanted nothing more than to live her life with Richard by her side. All she wanted to do was lay next to him and kiss him, hold him.

She wrapped her arms tight around him. "Tell me one thing Richard. Why did you make love to me here when there's a great big bed right across the room?"

Richard smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "Because I couldn't wait any longer, this was closer."

Kahlan laughed. "Well, it does give us something to do this afternoon."

Richard grinned. He liked that idea. "Why wait?" he asked as he scooped her up and carried her over.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kahlan awoke slowly, too groggy to move. Her bones hurt and she realized she was lying on the floor. It seemed a mighty effort to lift her head. She put her fingers to her face, feeling the imprint of the carpet and noting its sting. The embers of the fire long cold, she felt a chill in her bones. She blinked trying to focus her mind.

A cold wave washed over her as she realized Richard's return had been only a dream: A blissful, horrible dream. She lay on the floor of her room just as she had after running from him…after she'd sent him away. But it seemed so real…how could it have been just a dream? She put a hand to her chest and looked down at her dress fully buttoned and in tact. Her eyes darted about the room. She longed for sleep to take her again and closed her eyes reliving the vivid scenes in her mind. She could feel Richard's soft touch on her skin, the heat of his passion in his kiss, the fire within him as he'd made love to her. But it hadn't been real. Kahlan berated herself, of course it was only a dream; Richard hadn't been affected by her power. She was a Confessor; her dreams were the only place such a thing could happen, the only place she could ever be with the man she loved.

The pain of it all flooded her. She had sent him away and it had broken her heart. She knew she had broken his heart as well. Would he ever forgive her? She once again saw the look in his eyes when she'd told him to go. They had lost all life and warmth, reflecting only pain. She had cried herself to sleep over what she'd done, over what she would never have. She longed now for the relief of tears shed in agony but she had none left…all that remained was pain.

She was the last known living Confessor. She alone would carry on the line of Confessors or they would be forever lost. She never felt more alone.

##

Richard rode hard through the night. The animal under him lathered at the mouth but he didn't stop. Though headed in the direction of Zedd and Cara, he wasn't really sure if that's where he was going. All he knew was he couldn't stop moving…if he stopped he would think…he would feel. He never wanted to feel again. It took every ounce of him to focus on staying atop the horse. Kahlan's words reverberated though his mind: _"I'm the last of the Confessor's. I have to continue the line – I can't do that if you're here." _Richard shook his head with a growl trying to strip the memory from this mind. Her voice persisted, _"I wanted you to kiss me and never stop."_ Rushing through the night, Richard cried out with rage at what he would never have, at what Kahlan was forced to do.

##

Kahlan made her way to the prison cell where Edan was being held. She didn't see any reason to put it off. She would honor the Liberation Treaty the prisoner had requested. Without Richard, her life was over; she didn't care what happened now. She had washed her face and changed back into her usual Confessor's dress, never again wanting to see the elegant dress she had worn to the banquet, the dress she had worn for Richard.

Her steps were quick through the halls of the palace. Most of the servants faded into the shadows as she passed, though some stayed in the light, anxious to see the Mother Confessor as she passed by. Kahlan took no notice, her mind focused on the duty before her.

##

Zedd had been surprised when Richard first arrived, alone. The wizard at first feared the worst…had Richard not gotten Kahlan back to Aydindril in time to drink from the Fountain of Spirits? But Richard's hard demeanor and terse words of explanation had been enough to let Zedd know that although Kahlan survived, it was scarcely a better outcome.

Now, Zedd walked by his grandson's side, each holding the reigns to their horses following behind. Richard had been quiet these last few days, his mind consumed with thoughts of Kahlan, thoughts that threatened to choke the breath from him.

"Zedd, what happens when a Confessor takes a mate? I mean, is there some sort of a ceremony? A wedding?" Richard was torturing himself with images of Kahlan declaring, if not her love, at least her dedication and commitment to another man.

Zedd felt sympathy for his grandson and answered him as gently as possible. "No. It's all rather informal, really. The Confessor simply 'declares' the man as her mate before two witnesses and then the man is confessed. If he has wealth, it becomes the property of the Aydindril treasury. Though mindless, he would be treated with some deference by others just for being mate to the Mother Confessor and father of her chil-." He stopped himself, though too late.

It didn't matter, Richard was no longer hearing the old man, fully engulfed by the ever present black cloud, he spiraled deeper into his thoughts.

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As a confessed man, Prince Edan was enthralled to be in the arms of his love. His kisses covered her lush, naked body, his fingers exploring her every curve. Kahlan, at first seeming numb to the idea of lying with this man was now responding to his touch. She panted heavily, twining her fingers tightly into his hair. She wrapped her legs around him, forcefully pulling him to her and taking him in a fiery kiss. She gasped with need, pulling his face to her chest, wanting to feel his mouth against her. She called out to him in her desire, "Richard!"

_"Richard!"_ Zedd shook him hard again by his shoulders, finally pulling him from his tormented sleep. "Wake up, boy. What's the matter?"

Richard gasped for breath, the images of Kahlan lying with another man ripping at his soul. He yanked free from Zedd, still not quite sure what he had seen was just a dream. His breathing slowed as he realized it was only his mind that persecuted him.

He'd had enough of this torment. "I'm going back Zedd."

"Have you forgotten your mission? Richard, we need to find the Stone of Tears, before the Keeper rips the veil any further."

Richard rounded on Zedd, anger flashing in his eyes "Don't you think I know that? Zedd, I tried to let her go because she asked it of me. But I can't. I came back here to continue the search, but I can't do this without her." His voice was resolute. "I need her Zedd." He blinked back tears that pricked his eyes as desperation took hold of him. "She won't listen to me. I've tried to tell her that I couldn't possibly love her more than I do, that being Confessed by her would make no difference in me because she already consumes me."

As Richard grew more agitated in his plea for understanding, Zedd saw something in his eyes he hadn't noticed before. It had probably been there all along, he just hadn't seen it. But now, looking intently in his grandson's face, he could see the depth of his love, his desperation, his need. Zedd laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke in a commanding whisper, "Richard." Something about his tone immediately calmed him and he looked into the old man's face. "I can see that your love for her truly is all consuming."

Richard persisted, "I won't let you stop me Zedd. I've listened to both you and Kahlan tell me how I'll be destroyed by her, but don't you see? **This** is what will destroy me."

Still with a hand on his shoulder, Zedd continued with his gentle words. "Yes, I do see. Finally, I do. I always knew that you loved her, but only now do I see the all encompassing nature of that love. Something in your eyes tells me….yes…for you it is possible."

Richard stood mute, staring at his grandfather. At least Zedd finally understood how he truly felt about Kahlan.

"Go to her Richard. You have nothing to fear."

##

Nolan slid his hands over her bare shoulders and down her back. "What would people say if they knew you were here in my bed?"

"I don't care what others say Nolan." She wiggled closer to him under the covers. What do **you** say?"

He put his lips to hers "That you're a beautiful woman," he whispered before kissing her deeply. He slipped his hands into her flaxen hair and rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. Bryanna straddled him and sat up, letting his eyes take in her form. "I wonder if you would say that if I wasn't so rich?"

His eyes danced. "Taking me twice before breakfast…I'd say that if you were penniless." She smiled contentedly and slid over him once more before leaning down to kiss him.

##

The closer Kahlan got to the prison, the harder it was for her to breathe. She took a long breath and summoned strength from deep within, putting on her Confessor's face. She would declare Prince Edan her mate and then meet with the Council of Confessors. It had been quite some time since a Confessor had been present in Aydindril, let alone the Mother Confessor. She needed to establish her presence with the members and she needed to determine if the power struggles were truly at an end.

As Kahlan neared the prison she was met by Governor Nolan. He saw the look of resolve on her face. "I see you're determined to go through with this. I had thought you might change your mind."

Greer rounded the corner just then and greeted the two of them.

Without replying to the Governor's comments Kahlan faced them both. "I'm in need of two witnesses for the declaration. Would you accompany me to the prisoner?"

Kahlan led the way through the prison gate, coming to an abrupt halt at the cell. Through the bars, she could see Prince Edan lying sprawled on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his throat viscously slit from ear to ear, nearly decapitating him.

"Dear Sprits." Greer nearly fainted with the sight.

##

Sitting at the head of the Council table in the large wooden chair reserved for the Mother Confessor alone, Kahlan's demands to know how someone would have been able to get to the prisoner and murder him were met with opposition. The Minister of Justice, Philip Simpson, was unsympathetic, "He was about to be dead anyway" his look at Kahlan became more pointed, "or at least as good as dead."

She knew the truth of that, but it didn't lessen the sting. Did no one but Richard see her as anything more than a poisonous touch? Her reply was cool, "He would have been alive, Councilor, and that doesn't change the fact that he was a prisoner of Aydindril, held by _**this**_ Council. _**Why**_ would someone murder him?"

Governor Nolan raised a hand so he could interject, speaking quietly, "If I may, Mother Confessor. There is only one man I know who would have reason to want Prince Edan dead." He waited for her to grasp his meaning. When she gave no indication, he continued, "I'm sure he was in just as sorry of a state as you last night."

Her face set firm, Kahlan rose from her chair. "I don't like what you're implying Governor. The Seeker is about saving lives, not taking them."

The Governor stood as well. He was a large man and knew it as he towered over her. "I think any man could be pushed to violence under the right circumstances." Before Kahlan could reply he went on, "I saw the two of you dancing, Confessor. He is clearly a man deeply in love." He leaned his face close to hers, "Are you telling me that a man like the Seeker wouldn't kill to protect the woman he loves?"

She could hear the other Council members murmuring in obvious surprise over this bit of information. Kahlan knew she needed to put a stop to it at once. She didn't like his tone and she didn't shy away from his towering presence, taking a step closer to him. "The Seeker's feelings for me are irrelevant here, Governor. It will serve you well if you were to remember that I am the _**Mother Confessor**_. I won't have this Council whispering about the Seeker's possible involvement in this. You know nothing of him; of what he's sacrificed to rid us all of Darken Rahl; of what he sacrifices now to seal the veil. He kills because he must, during battle, not over jealousy. I trust you will put a stop to it should this matter arise again. Is that understood?"

As the other Councilors looked on in wide-eyed fear, Nolan bowed his head to show his agreement.

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

More than a week had passed since Richard had left Aydindril. Kahlan spent much of each day being briefed by her Council on the status of the many regions throughout the Midlands. Some had fallen to D'Hara before Rahl's death and the Council worked diligently to restore the rightful rulers now that Rahl was dead.

In the evenings, she reacquainted herself with the city and its people, walking thru the streets and visiting with the many proprietors. "It's so nice to have the Mother Confessor back in the city, my Lady. You, in particular…I was always fond of your mother, she was a strong woman. I just knew that one day you would be named Mother Confessor." The old woman smiled warmly at Kahlan. "You're being here has a way of lifting everyone's spirits. It somehow doesn't feel like home to us without the Mother Confessor here."

Kahlan returned the smile and thanked her for her kind words. To further show her appreciation she purchased two of her honey buns before making her way back toward the palace. Kahlan preferred the city at night after most people had gone home. It was peaceful in the darkness and let her think quiet thoughts of Richard.

She remembered the dance they'd shared, how good it felt for him to hold her in his arms. In the lonely gloom of the city she wondered what Richard was doing now, if he was alright. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought about their last moments together.

Prince Edan's death didn't change anything. She still had to choose a mate. Only now, she would need to destroy a man for that singular purpose. A chill ran through her. Confessor's often chose the lowliest of the low, not wanting to destroy a man of good character. Kahlan sadly wondered what monster she would have beside her for the rest of her days.

##

In the dark of night, Richard rode hard for Aydindril. He was elated with what Zedd had told him. He had been right all along. The wizard confirmed that the only possible way for he and Kahlan to be together was if his love for her was all encompassing, all consuming, being no less than it would by that of actual confession. In this way, Richard's mind, his soul, would be protected and he would not be affected by her power. He had felt it within him for so long now…as the Seeker, there were some things he just _**knew**_, and this was one of them.

Zedd had warned him though that Kahlan must feel the same way or it wouldn't work, and he would be Confessed. _'She must be willing to give herself over to you completely Richard, without fear.'_ Richard knew she felt the same as he did, he saw it in her eyes just as Zedd had seen it in his. But the wizard was adamant that Richard not tell Kahlan for fear of creating doubt in her mind. Richard would have to make her see it on her own.

A cold wave suddenly roiled through him. What if Kahlan had already declared her mate? Once again, vivid images of Edan lying with her sprang forth sending a river of rage through his blood. Richard tightly gripped the hilt of his sword, swallowing hard at the thought. He wasn't sure what he might be capable of. He took a deep breath and shook it from his mind. He needed to get to Kahlan. Until then, he wouldn't allow himself to think about it.

##

Kahlan had decided to go to Winterhaven to pay a visit to Prince Edan's sister. She knew she must be heartbroken at the loss of her brother and Kahlan felt that, as Mother Confessor, she should pay her respects. She also wanted to keep the alliance strong with Aydindril's nearest neighbor.

A heavy mist hung in the air as she rode through the valley. She had left before first light and expected the sun word burn off the haze, but still it clung to her. She pulled back on the reigns slowing her pace. She'd been riding hard much of the day and thought to ease up on her horse for a bit of a rest.

The foggy weather matched her mood and she started thinking again of Richard. What if he was right? He seemed so certain he wouldn't be harmed by her powers, but why would Richard be any different? She laughed to herself…Richard was _very_ different from any man she'd ever known. But not in something like this: This was magic. In this, he was just as vulnerable as anyone else. She remembered her vivid dream of him coming to her and being left unharmed. Maybe her dream was trying to tell her something. No, she only dreamed he was unharmed because that's what he always told her; and, more than anything, that's what she wanted to believe.

The sound of thundering hooves brought Kahlan from her thoughts. She held tight to the reigns cautiously on guard. With a glance behind her she saw three large men on horseback bearing down on her. She could see that two had arrows knocked, ready to fly. Kicking her heels into her horse she was off like a bolt. She stayed low as arrows sailed over head. She zigzagged her horse through the open meadow heading toward the trees for cover, dodging bolts as they flew past. One of the riders was quickly gaining on her. He was upon her before she reached the tree line, swinging a thick club at her trying to take her off her horse. Kahlan ducked the first swing but he caught her shoulder with the next. The blow landed hard sending a shockwave down her arm but she managed to stay in her saddle. In an instant, she let a dagger fly, landing it square in the base of his throat. She watched as the blood sprayed out and a tortured look of surprise came over his face before he toppled from his horse.

Just as she reached the tree line, Kahlan felt the sharp pain of an arrow as it slammed low into her back. The pain was excruciating, she tried to hold the reigns but her fingers wouldn't do as she commanded. As she rode on, the haze around her grew thicker. Somewhere in her mind she was conscious of slipping from her horse and falling to the cold, hard ground.

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Zedd and Cara would continue in the search for the Stone of Tears without Richard, but he knew he would rejoin them soon. First, he had to prevent Kahlan from binding herself to another. He knew she believed it was her duty; that she alone carried the burden of carrying on the Confessors. He needed to show her that she truly could have love. Love without fear, love without restraint…pure love: His love.

Passing through the gates of Aydindril, Richard grew all the more anxious to see Kahlan. Riding over the palace grounds the bittersweet memories of their last moments together flooded him. Tears had filled Kahlan's eyes when she had touched the mark on his chest, telling him how she feared for him. Her touch had broken his restraint. He remembered her struggle when he'd pulled her to him in a passionate kiss.

His heart hammered in his chest not knowing if he would find her already bound to another man. He hoped against hope he wasn't too late.

##

Richard restrained himself from barging into Kahlan's chambers and knocked firmly on the door. His heart beat faster with the sound of footsteps. "Hello Agatha. IsKahlan––is the Mother Confessor here? I'd like to see her."

"I'm sorry, no she's not. She's at the palace in Winterhaven."

Richard's world imploded. He was too late. The crushing feeling in his chest threatened to take him to his knees. Not only was Kahlan not here, she had obviously taken Edan as her mate and was now with her 'Prince' in his palace. He replanted his feet, trying to remain upright. His hand instinctively gripped his sword. He welcomed the feel of its wrath as it mingled with his own. Barely able to form words, he rasped with controlled fury, "When did she go?"

Frightened by the state of the man before her, Agatha took a step back. "Just this morning, before first light. She's gone to pay her respects to the Prince's sister." Though they were alone, she leaned forward to whisper, "He was found murdered in his cell on the morning he was to be confessed."

Richard blinked as a tumult of thoughts unscrambled in his mind. He loosened his grip on the sword. At once, the rage began to fade and relief washed over him.

##

On his horse once again, Richard rode for Winterhaven. He didn't want to wait for Kahlan to return. He would meet her there and escort her back. He didn't like the idea that she had traveled there alone.

A few leagues outside of Aydindril, Richard heard a crashing in the woods and slowed his pace. Through the haze, Kahlan's horse made its way out of the trees. Concern swept over him at seeing the empty saddle.

He took the reins of her horse giving it a quick inspection. He didn't see any blood. His eyes scanned the terrain looking for any signs of her. He released her horse, knowing it would find its own way back to Aydindril and went at a furious gallop toward Winterhaven.

##

Kahlan awoke face down on the ground. She was aware of her hands being bound behind her and of the ache in her shoulder from the blow she had taken. Dirt and leaves clung to her dress and hair. As she tried to roll onto her side, she realized her ankles were bound as well. Someone had pulled the arrow from her back but she still felt its throbbing as she tried to roll over.

Suddenly, a large hand gripped her by her hair, jerking her up, nearly lifting her off the ground and flung her onto her back. Governor Nolan stood over her.

Without hesitation, he pulled a knife from his belt and lopped off a long, thin lock of Kahlan's hair. He stepped back from her as he wound the hair around his fingers then stuffed it into his pocket.

"That's for my future bride…a memento from the last Confessor who ever lived."

"You're the _Supreme_ Councilor on the Council of _Confessors_…why would you want me dead?"

##

Having found the dead man with Kahlan's dagger still lodged in his throat, Richard was beside himself with fear. He'd ripped the bloody dagger from the corpse and slipped it into his belt before rushing on. Hearing a cry through the trees, he pulled up on the reins. The voice cried out again. It was a cry of pain – and it was Kahlan. Wild with rage, Richard drew his sword, the familiar ring of steel filling the air as he plunged into the woods.

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Richard was livid at what he saw. Governor Nolan was yanking Kahlan viscously across the ground by her hair, a dagger at her throat. Bound, she struggled to free herself from his painful grip. Afraid of hurting her in the attack, Richard leapt from his horse to face the Governor head on.

"Richard!" Kahlan called out in warning.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He could sense the danger behind him. Fluidly, he raised his sword over his head, down behind his back, deflecting the arrow headed straight for him. As he spun to face the archer's assault, he swung his leg around with a powerful thrust sending Nolan tumbling into the dirt and away from Kahlan.

In a few long strides, he reached the archer, eliminating him with one swift blow, slicing him nearly in two. Like an angry bear he turned to the struggle behind him. His shoulders heaved with his breathing, wrath coursing through his veins.

Nolan had scrambled back to Kahlan and she struggled now under him, inches away from the dagger he wielded. Pinned on her back, she managed to raise her knees and drove her heels hard into his chest, sending him sprawling backwards as she rolled away from him.

Richard moved with lightening speed. As the Governor lunged toward Kahlan, his dagger poised to drive into her heart, Richard jammed his sword with brutal force up to its hilt into Nolan's chest. He threw his weight into it, leaning in, his face so close to the Governor's he could scarcely focus on him. Richard's eyes were dark and deadly. Having heard Kahlan's cries and seeing her bound on the forest floor, Richard took a dark pleasure in killing this man. He leaned in harder on the sword. With both hands he twisted the blade as his body shook with the rage that flowed through him, consuming him with twisted satisfaction at the Governor's death.

"Richard."

Her voice instantly calmed him. He loosened his grip just a little, his shoulders relaxed. Coming back into focus he shoved the Governor with his foot off of his blade and turned to her. Taking in the sight of her quieted his breathing and stilled his rage. He sheathed his sword and dropped to his knees beside her.

It felt a year since he'd seen her and he fought the urge to pull her into his arms. Instead he pulled free his knife to cut her bindings.

Thoughts tumbled through Kahlan's mind as Richard cut the rope at her wrists and feet. Why he had returned she wasn't sure, but she was glad beyond measure. He hadn't even had a chance to slip the knife back into his belt before she threw her arms around him, pulling him to her. Her fingers dug into him, as if her life depended on holding him close. He secured the blade and gathered her in his arms. Relief flooded him at having her in his arms again.

Tears filled Kahlan's eyes as she whispered into his ear, "Richard, I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please, can you ever forgive me?"

It pained his heart to hear her pleading. "Shhh. There's nothing to forgive Kahlan." He pulled back to look at her, "You were trying to protect me."

Kahlan's eyes roamed his face before resting on his gaze. He had the most gentle eyes she'd ever seen. She wanted to stare into them forever. Her gaze fell to his lips. She wished he would kiss her. After what she'd done to him she knew it wasn't right, but it didn't stop her longing. Her head was spinning. She must have lost more blood than she realized. She wanted to lean in to kiss him but was finding it hard to focus on his face. She let herself relax in his embrace. It felt so good having him hold her in his arms. She felt him touch a hand to her face. She heard him ask if she was alright before everything went dark.

##

Kahlan quickly made her way for Richard's room. He was staying several doors down from her in the palace, though he'd hardly left her side in recent days. She had told him she was fine, she just needed rest, but until she'd actually gotten out of bed a few days ago, he wouldn't leave her side. She had spent the last week recovering and each day brought her more energy. She finally had enough strength to go out for walks and she and Richard spent the last few afternoons in the gardens of the palace.

She wanted to surprise him this morning and beat him to the invitation. She felt an anxious flutter in her stomach as she approached his room. She was beginning to believe him when he told her not to be afraid of her power harming him. It was getting harder for her to push away the dream of finally being able to be with him and easier to push away her fears. Still, they were there, but at the moment, all she wanted was to hold hands and walk through the gardens with the man she loved.

As Kahlan made her way for his room, her mind reeled with all she had learned while she lay recovering. Governor Nolan had been secretly engaged to Prince Edan's sister, Princess Bryanna. Had the Prince been executed as Nolan originally arranged, all of his lands would transfer to the Princess, making her, and the Governor once they were married, among the wealthiest rulers in all the Midland's. He hadn't counted on the ancient tradition of the Liberation Treaty. When Kahlan accepted Edan's request to invoke the treaty and confess him, Nolan saw his vast wealth slipping away. He knew that once confessed and taken as her mate, Edan's lands and wealth would become the property of Aydindril and fill its treasury, not his own pocket.

Kahlan had also learned that Greer, her trusted aide, had sent the Foy after her, not Nolan as he had claimed. Greer knew she was desperately needed in Aydindril to quell the power hungry Councilors and saw no other way to have the Mother Confessor return. Governor Nolan had lied to her about dispatching the Foy, telling her he had sent him in an effort to protect the city, hoping to gain Kahlan's trust. She realized now that Greer had been the true Guardian in her absence.

Richard pulled open the door of his room at hearing the soft knock. A warm smile spread over his face at seeing Kahlan standing there. Smiling back like a school girl, Kahlan was about to ask him to join her for a walk when she noticed his pack on the bed and his belongings scattered about. "I was going to ask you to join me for a walk, but maybe this is a bad time? Maybe later, after supper?" She held a questioning look.

Richard took her hand and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her. His eyes held her gaze. "I have to leave, Kahlan. I need to get back to Zedd."

The smile left her face. "So soon?"

"I've been gone quite some time already. I need to find Zedd and look for the Stone." He still held her hand in his. "I'd like you come with me, Kahlan. I need you more than you know." He looked at her a long moment. "But I understand if you can't…you're needed here as well."

She knew the search for the Stone was very much on his mind and that he needed to rejoin the others. The fate of the entire world depended on him finding it. But she couldn't go with him. Aydindril was still too unsettled and needed its Mother Confessor. Rahl's armies had kept the regions in line but with his demise, they could easily slip into chaos. Aydindril needed to be strong and secure if it were to provide rule and justice as it once had; if there was to be any hope at a stable peace throughout the Midlands. She believed the insurrection to be over, but she couldn't be sure. She needed more time. As much as she hated the idea of Richard leaving without her, she knew they both had responsibilities.

Richard saw the struggle in her eyes as the thoughts ran through her mind. He took her other hand as well and held them both to his chest. He leaned his head toward hers, his voice soft, "I have to continue the search Kahlan. I can't do it without you. If you're not by my side, I need to know you'll be waiting." His grip on her tightened, his eyes firm, "I won't have any more talk of you taking a mate."

She didn't protest. Now wasn't the time. She could face that duty later. Right now, her heart ached for the man she loved. Her words came in a whisper, "when will you go?"

"After the evening meal." He was uneasy that she hadn't answered him. "I can only go knowing you'll be here when I return."

Whatever the future held for them, she at least could answer in truth, "I'll be here Richard."

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They had hardly eaten at supper; their conversation minimal with Richard's departure looming. He felt more at ease about it knowing Kahlan would be waiting for him, but it was still difficult. He had hoped to convince her they could be together before he left. But Zedd's warning had been stern; she had to come to it on her own. Searching for the Stone would be a dangerous journey, but once it was over - if he survived - they would be together again.

Kahlan returned to her room. Richard had said he wanted to check on his horse and gather his things, then he would come to say goodbye. Before he headed to the stables, he once more told her to trust in him as the Seeker. He'd held her chin in his hand, tilting her head to look up into his eyes, "we **will** be together Kahlan. I promise you, it'll be okay."

She felt herself believing him. He was the Seeker. He had been right about so many things before, why should she doubt him now? She didn't know what to think anymore. She only knew that she could never be with another.

Her stomach in knots, she did little more than stare at the fire until she heard Agatha show Richard in.

Kahlan smoothed her dress. She felt guilty for once more wearing the two piece dress with the pearl buttons, but Agatha had told her she looked exquisite the last time she had worn it. She had seen in Richard's eyes tonight that he thought so too.

Kahlan found she couldn't meet his intense gaze and looked directly to her hand maid. "Thank you Agatha. That will be all for today." She didn't look pleased with the instruction, but quietly closed the door behind her as she left.

Richard walked over and pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist. He felt so strong and warm. Her vivid dream of being with him sprang back into her mind. She blushed in his arms and was glad he couldn't see her face. She nuzzled deeper into his neck.

Richard held her close, just breathing her in. He took her face in hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Kahlan Amnell." She found him impossible to resist. Leaning in with parted lips, she tasted him, tentative at first, more fully as he returned her kiss. She pulled herself closer to him needing to feel him against her. She was afraid of something happening to him, of never knowing his touch again. She allowed her mouth to explore him, kissing down his neck, her fingers gliding down his front, pulling at his open shirt. She could feel Richard's ragged breathing as she kissed his chest. She realized now that she feared him being hurt out in the world more than she feared taking him with her power. She trusted his love and judgment. He said it would be okay. If her power did hurt him, a dagger to her heart would set him free. She loved him that much. She would do _anything_ to share herself with him.

Richard fought the firestorm within him, his restrained passion begging for release as she gently kissed the mark on his chest. Fear for his safety pulled at her. If anything happened to him while they were apart…her fingers twisted tightly into his hair. Barely able to breathe with her want she whispered between kisses, "Don't go, Richard. Stay with me…just for tonight."

Her words unleashed his passion. He thought his heart would burst with its pounding. His kiss was fire on her neck. His fingers easily slipped free the pearl buttons of her bodice, his lips tracing over the smooth creamy skin of her breasts as he tasted her at last.

##

How they got to her big bed, she could barely recall, she only knew that they were laying on it now, their clothes discarded, exploring each other fully.

Richard rolled Kahlan onto her belly, his fingers gently stroking down her back. He held himself over the length of her and pulled her thick hair aside, kissing her neck as he whispered his love for her. Kahlan trembled at the feel of him against her. He slid his arms under her taking her breasts in his hands as he left a slow trail of kisses down her spine. He brushed his lips over the wound from the arrow at the small of her back. He hated the thought of her being wounded and wished the gentle kiss he left there now would take it away. Still holding her firmly in his hands, he pulled his bare chest up the length of her back, her supple body fanning the fire within him.

As he rolled her to face him again, Kahlan was beyond desire and urgently seeking his kiss. Their lips met hungrily, devouring each other before Richard buried his face in her hair. He kissed behind her ear, "Don't be afraid, Kahlan," he whispered.

She found she wasn't afraid at all. Rather, she was bursting with need. His touch, his kiss, his words had unleashed everything within her. She wanted him to take everything she had and more. She wanted to give everything of herself to him. If she needed to die after to free his soul, she would willingly plunge the dagger into her own heart. There could never be another; she was for him alone and no one else. More than the very air she breathed she needed him. She clutched his face in her hands, her fingers reaching into his hair. She couldn't wait another moment. She was breathless as she hungrily tasted his jaw, "Please, Richard, take me now."

They kissed with urgency; eager for what they had both been longing for as he gently slipped inside her. She gasped against his lips at the sudden pleasure of having him within her. Richard stopped. Neither moved nor breathed. Their eyes locked on each other taking in the moment of at last being one.

Slowly, Richard began to move, drawing quiet moans from his love. Waves of ecstasy rolled through her with his long, measured strokes. Kahlan gently raised her hips, urging him deeper. Richard complied with powerful thrusts, her tight grip in his hair fueling his desire. He twisted his fingers tightly into her silken mass of hair as he made love to her. His intense need, his unbridled passion, made her wild with desire. Kahlan slid her hands along his sides, up his back, feeling his muscles flex as he moved in her. Richard's breathing was ragged as the blood rushed through his veins, burning with fire, his heart pounding out of control.

Panting heavily, Kahlan laid her arms over her head, arching back, opening herself up to him completely. Richard saw the look of love in her eyes, the look of desire and need. She was offering herself to him fully, without fear.

He felt her tremor underneath him and a sudden force echoed through the air. A warm wall of wind rushed through him, threatening to pull him away. His strong arms wrapped tighter around her and he felt an exquisite ache with the force of her power as he met it head on, welcoming the pain, the ecstasy.

He held himself as close to her as he possibly could and whispered her name. Kahlan wrapped her long limbs around him, engulfing his form to hers, consuming him body and soul. In a complete state of rapture, Richard released himself fully in her softness.

##

Richard held the reigns to his horse loosely as he rode through the quiet valley leading away from Aydindril. He was tired. But it was a good tired. He and Kahlan had made love long into the night and into the early morning hours. Whenever they fell asleep, one would soon be nibbling the other awake.

It had been hard to say good-bye, but having shared themselves with each other, and knowing they could be together, changed everything. Tugging at Kahlan's hand he had pulled her behind a stone pillar, away from prying eyes of the stable hands and Greer who had come to see him off. He slipped his hands around her waist, bending to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to ever let him go. "I can't stand the thought of being away from you" she whispered.

"I'm always with you." He touched his fingers to her middle. "I'm inside you now Kahlan." He gave a soft kiss to her lips and his fingers moved to his heart "and you're inside me."

"Forever." She said and smiled, stretching up to meet his kiss.

He could face anything now. Knowing they could be together and that she was waiting for him made all the difference. Nothing would keep him from finding the Stone, stopping the Keeper and making his way back to her. Nothing.

##

In the dark fog of green, surrounded by wails of the countless dead, Darken Rahl kneeled low, trembling before his Master, his face pressed into the dirt. "Yes, Master. How may I serve you?"

He heard the deep tenor of the Keeper's voice. "I have a task for you, my son. As I knew he would, the Seeker has proved to be hard to stop. I am sending you on a mission for I have found another way to destroy his heart…"

**The End**

(Hope you'll read my follow-on story, _Call of the Underworld. _Short Summary: Kahlan falls victim to the Keeper's plan when she willingly takes the Mark from Richard.)


End file.
